The Search For Libby
by hanakinstarbuck
Summary: After a big fight with Cindy, Libby mysteriously goes missing, and it's up to Cindy, Sheen and the rest of the gang to get her back!


The final bell rang at Lindbergh Elementary, waking the student body from their collective stupor.  
  
"All right," Mrs. Fowl squawked, glancing at the clock gratefully. "ClaAAAAAss Dismissed!"  
  
"Finally!" Libby Folfax cheered as she and Cindy Vortex filed out of the room and into the halls of Lindbergh Elementary School.  
  
"I know what you mean," Cindy sighed as she spun the combination of her locker absently. "I can only take so much of Neutron's show-offy ways before I want to barf." She stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
  
"Whatever, girl" Libby replied, eyeing her best friend suspiciously. "I've seen the way you've been looking at him lately. And what about that last argument? Personally, I think you let Neutron win."  
  
"What?!" Cindy squeaked. She wheeled to face her friend, her face turning bright red. "That's crazy! I can't believe you even said that!" She stomped off down the hall, her locker forgotten.  
  
"Cindy? Hold up girl!" Libby ran behind her, attempting to catch up. "Cindy!!"  
  
The two girls ran past the object of their current argument, along with his two best friends. Jimmy Neutron watched, puzzled, as Libby yelled for Cindy to stop.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about," Jimmy said as he, Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer walked out the double doors of the school.  
  
"Who knows?" Sheen replied, whirling his Ultralord action figure through the air. "It's probably a girl thing."  
  
"Yeah," Carl added. "You know how Cindy and Libby are. They're both crazy."  
  
Sheen and Jimmy gave Carl a sidelong glare, hesitating before they simultaneously agreed.  
  
"Anyways," Jimmy said, not-so-gracefully changing the subject. Do you guys want to come over? I've got a new invention I need to test–I mean, that I want to show you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Libby finally caught Cindy by the arm, pulling her to a stop. She leaned over, panting as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Cindy, pant girl, I'm pant sorry if I offended you. I pant didn't pant know it would make pant you so mad."  
  
Cindy turned to look at her. "Whatever, Libby." She replied coldly. "Me and Neutron! That's just gross." She crossed her arms over her chest and started to walk away. "I'm too mad to talk to you right now, Elizabeth Folfax. I'm going home."  
  
Libby gasped when Cindy called her by her full name. Even her mother never called her Elizabeth! Dejectedly, she turned to walk down the street to her own house, which was only a block away.  
  
Cindy glanced back at Libby's slumped shoulders. She considered calling her back, to apologize. But everything Libby had said came flooding back to her, and she frowned again. She and Neutron? Get real. She wouldn't ever even consider Neutron as boyfriend material, and anyways, how could Libby know about........Cindy paused before that thought went any further. "What I really need is to go home and take a long, hot bubble bath," she said to herself as she continued on toward her house.  
  
Libby unlocked the door of her house, barely shutting it before she slumped to the floor. She and Cindy hardly ever fought, and when they did, it killed her. And this time, it was her and her big mouth that had done it.  
  
"I should have known better than to mention her and Neutron," Libby muttered to herself as she walked into the kitchen to fix something to eat. Her mother wouldn't be home for another hour or so yet, so Libby had the house to herself.  
  
As she opened the refrigerator and began to rummage around. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the milk and juice bottles. Confused, Libby spun around.  
  
Her screams were drowned out by a rag held firmly over her mouth. After a long struggle, her body went limp, and the mysterious intruder slung her over his shoulder.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I'm not quite sure where this is going so far. But if you have any ideas, please leave a review and tell me about it! Thanks! 


End file.
